The failure of toilet flappers to properly seal toilet tanks wastes a tremendous amount of water, often going undetected indefinitely. Water conservation is a critical global obligation, especially when the waste of water is due to flapper valve malfunction. The majority of residential toilets and commercial toilets utilize a flapper valve that is mechanically lifted, releasing water from an elevated reservoir to forcingly move the contents of a toilet bowl into a sewer system. Should the flapper valve malfunction, the flapper allows water to continuously move from the reservoir into the toilet bowl and subsequently flow uncontrolled to the sewer system. The use of the flapper valve is well known it is not a matter of whether the flapper valve will fail, it is a matter of when the flapper valve will fail. The flapper valve is submerged in water at all times and will eventually degrade which results in leakage. If the water is off balance, pH is not neutral; failure of the flapper valve can accelerate.
The basic operation of a conventional toilet has not changed in many years. The conventional toilet flush raises a toilet flapper valve during the flush cycle wherein water stored within the reservoir flows past the flapper valve, draining the contents of the bowl. Once the reservoir is lowered, the flapper valve returns to a normally closed position. Emptying of the reservoir further opens an inlet water valve operated by a float; the lowered water level causes the float to lower resulting in the opening of the inlet water valve for purposes of refilling the reservoir. The water valve stays open until the water flowing into the reservoir lifts the float up causing the inlet water valve to close thereby shutting of the water flow. Depending on the size of the reservoir, it may take a few minutes to fully refill the reservoir. When failure occurs, it is unlikely that the individual who last used the toilet is still in the area. It is possible that the flapper value never returned to position due to valve failure, valve misalignment, or blockage such as when a chain that pulls the flapper valve is wedged in the drain opening. Even if one waits, the inside of a toilet reservoir is not typically visible to the owner or operator.
Moreover, as water enter the reservoir, the weight of the water increases to better seal the flapper valve in an effort to prevent leakage. The flapper valve is the only mechanism employed in a conventional toilet to prevent water from exiting the reservoir. When the flapper valve does not return to a sealed position, the water flowing from the open inlet water valve flows through the reservoir and to the sewer system. A homeowner or business owner may not know of the problem for a period of time, particularly for guest bathrooms that are not operated often. An unsealed flapper in mechanical failure results in large amounts of wasted water, as well as an expensive water bill. Moreover, in this type of failure, an owner may only realize that a failed flapper valve exists when an attempt is made to re-flush the toilet.
In another common failure, the inlet valve or pipe bursts. In this case, the flapper valve may be properly sealed and the reservoir my overflow. Conventional toilets have an elongated conduit proximal to the bottom of the reservoir, the elongated conduit extending vertically allowing for the receipt and passage of water at the distal end. The purpose of the conduit is to prevent water damage to the immediate area should the toilet reservoir continue to fill with water. The conduit protects homeowners and business owners from flooding due to the overflow of water from the reservoir. However, the owner or operator of the toilet may not realize that the water flow is exiting directly to the sewer system because the toilet would continue to flush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,846 and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,120 disclose a toilet water regulator which can be mechanically inserted in a flush system to provide variably control of the amount of water that enters a flush operation. The operation is controlled by a cam member in operative mechanical communication a turbine member, the inlet water flow is initiated by a front arm setting of the cam to a high point to set an inlet valve to an open position to establish a water inlet regulation through turbine rotation and an adjustable valve in the outlet and simultaneously setting an outlet valve through the movement of a rear arm and both arms fall away thereby preventing the replenishment of water to a leaking tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,583 discloses an electronically controlled electro-mechanical device designed to limit a finite amount of water per flush to a tank reservoir. The toilet is flushed, the flush lever activates an attached tilt switch, the tilt switch actuates the countdown timer by means of electrical linkage, and the countdown timer in turn activates the solenoid valve by means of electrical connection. The Countdown timer then resets itself to the time set in memory for the next flush operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,858 discloses a water storage tank used in a flush toilet is disclosed wherein a timer is provided on the tank for manually adjusting the flush time to automatically control the volume of water required for flush purpose. And the contact area between a closure member and an outlet tube of the tank is made linear to reduce wearing there-between and prevent water leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,973 discloses a mechanical timed secondary shut-off valve which is automatically disposed into an initialized configuration upon completion of a normal flush cycle and disposed into a closed configuration in the event of a failed flush cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,281 discloses a gauge assembly that includes an indicator for providing an indication of an amount of fluid in a tank and a stop-fill assembly for stopping the flow of fluid flowing into the tank once the fluid reaches a particular level. The gauge assembly has a shaft that rotates as the fluid level changes in the tank. The indicator translates the rotational position of the shaft into a fluid level. The stop-fill assembly moves from an open position, where fluid can flow into the tank, to a closed position, where fluid is prohibited from flowing into the tank, depending on the rotational position of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,795 discloses an improved ball valve for toilet flush tanks for regulating the quantity of water released from a tank in a flush includes a gauged or adjustable water inlet hole at the bottom of the ball valve and an air bleed hole at the top of the ball valve. The water inlet hole at the bottom of the ball valve is adjustable in size for selectively setting the flow rate of water entering the ball valve during a flush action, and thereby determining the time the ball valve remains open to allow flush water to drain from the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,395 discloses by depressing a push button (42), a toilet user opens a valve (44) that permits pressure holding a flush valve (12) seated to be exhausted through a pressure-relief line (48). The pressure in the flow path by which liquid thereby leaves the outlet (46) of the remote valve (44) tends to hold that remote valve's valve member (100) open after the user releases the push button (42). But pressure from the pressure-relief line (48) slowly builds up in a seating-pressure chamber (110) by fluid flow through a high-flow-resistance path provided by a passage containing a fluted pin (114). After a resultant delay sufficient to permit the toilet's tank (16) to empty through the outlet (22) controlled by the flush valve (12), the pressure within the seating-pressure chamber (80) reaches a point at which the force exerted by it on the valve member (110) exceeds the flow-path-pressure force tending to keep that valve member unseated. The remote valve (44) therefore closes and as a result causes the flush valve to close.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,618 discloses a water saver attachment for toilet tank flush valves is presented. The attachment includes an automatic one-way vent valve mounted in an opening through the wall of the flush valve. The vent valve may be preset to control the rate of flow therethrough. As the buoyant flush valve vents water replaces the vented air to decrease the buoyancy of the valve causing it to close before all water has drained from the tank. The rate of flow through the vent then is proportional to the amount of water retained in the tank when the flush valve closes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,919 discloses a toilet system which minimizes water usage, provides improved flushing, includes a water volume control device and provides flushing when the supply water pressure is below desired levels. The toilet system includes a source of water, a feed valve which is opened by an flush activation device and closes when the water supply flow rate falls below a predetermined flow rate. The toilet system also includes a sealed flush tank with a water volume control for pre-setting the desired water volume, and a flush valve which is activated when the flow rate of supply water falls below a pre-determined minimum level.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0120770 discloses a water-conserving blowout toilet (10) includes a valve (14), such as a globe valve, connected to a timing mechanism (16) for determining a volume of water flowing to a toilet bowl (32) independent of water flow, a bowl (32) having a lower portion (36) defining a volume of space such that a minimal amount of the water is sufficient to cover and seal a waste outlet (34), and a distribution manifold (22) for distributing the water into the bowl (32) for maximum effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,050 discloses an apparatus for controlling the quantity of water flowing through a water outlet in the tank of a toilet comprising a timer including a rotatable output shaft, the timer being responsive to the angular rotation of the shaft from an initial position and operative to return the shaft to the initial position after a time duration corresponding to the amount of angular rotation of the shaft, a crank coupled to the shaft and being capable of rotating the shaft through a predetermined angle when a force is applied to it, a mounting assembly for mounting the timer to the tank, and a mechanical linkage coupled between the shaft and a lift rod in the tank for moving the lift rod a dimension such that a valve is unseated when the shaft is not in the initial position, and the valve is seated when the shaft is in the initial position, whereby when a force applied to the crank rotates the angle the linkage is moved a dimension sufficient to unseat the valve from the water outlet causing water to flow through the water outlet, and whereby the return of the shaft to said initial position causes the linkage to seat the valve on the water outlet after a time duration corresponding to the predetermined angle, the time duration serving to control the quantity of water flowing out of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,902 discloses the volume of water supplied to flush a toilet bowl is selected by setting a handle mounted externally on a flush tank, which handle swings a support lever between a nonlimiting position and a position for limiting downward travel of an auxiliary float. A float-actuated lever carries adjacent to its pivot a link for engaging the flush tank discharge valve to limit upward travel of such valve. The valve thereby remains close to its valve seat so that the valve is closed more quickly by pressure of the water on its upper surface and suction created by water flowing through the valve port, thereby substantially reducing the volume of water supplied to the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,201 discloses a control which may be used for the filling of a flush tank of a commode, depending upon the amount of fluid passing through a fluid flow controlling device including a housing containing a turbine wheel. The control includes a valve actuating cam surface which is driven, through a reducer mechanism, by the rotation of the turbine wheel. The rotation of the turbine wheel is caused by the flow of fluid past the turbine wheel. After flowing past the turbine wheel, the fluid flows into a flush tank and commode. The relationship between the turbine wheel and the valve actuating cam surface is such that after a predetermined amount of fluid flows past the turbine wheel, the cam surface is rotated so as to cause the inlet valve to close.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,821 discloses a control for the filling of a flush tank for a commode depending on the weight of a proportionate part of the water flowing into the flush tank. The control includes a three-way valve allowing water, when the valve is open, to flow into three separate conduits. One conduit leads to the flush tank, one to the commode, and the third to a relatively small auxiliary weight tank. The valve has its control stem connected to and operated by the relatively small auxiliary weight tank (which is sometimes herein designated as a water weight control box) into which a relatively small proportion of the water flowing through the valve flows. The amount of water flowing through the third conduit is controlled by a needle valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,558 discloses a liquid metering and dispensing attachment for dispensing given amounts of fluid when the unit price varies. The amount of flow in value as measured in dollars and cents is translated into degrees of rotation by means of an extensible and retractable computing means. The flow of liquid through the device spins a turbine and the amount of liquid dispensed is also translated thereby into degrees of rotation. When the two are equal, a snap action valve is released thereby shutting off the flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,949 discloses a turbine wheel and gear system rotate an output shaft in response to flow, where the output shaft is connected to a clutch cup that engages a clutch and valve disk. The disk cooperates with a valve seat formed on a piston to permit/prevent flow within the piston. During flow, the clutch clamps to the disk, and the piston and disk move downstream until an associated control member hits a stop, opening the valve (as the disk stops), while the piston continues downstream. The clutch rotates the disk and control member, and if a maximum flow volume occurs, the control member rotates to an interrupt position and is released from the stop, closing the valve. Passages allow restricted flow to disengage the clutch and permit a spring to move the piston and valve upstream until engaging a reset cam that rotates the control member back to an initial position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,120 discloses a toilet water regulator device which prohibits water flow into the toilet system after a predetermined amount of water has entered the system comprising a valve at the water inlet to the system, said valve having a water outlet to the system, wherein the flow of water through said valve is controlled by turbine means associated with the water outlet of the valve and the amount of water predetermined necessary to fill the tank is controlled by adjustable valve means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,729 discloses a device for metering the flow of water into the tank and bowl of any currently known tank toilet and providing a positive shut-off of the flow. When the toilet handle is turned, a linkage rotates a cam to force a stopper from its seat thereby commencing water flow. Water flows through a flow channel to be directed by a flow nozzle past a water wheel imparting a rotation thereto. The water wheel is gearably linked to the cam thereby rotating the cam. When the cam has rotated to position a cam repeat over the stopper stem, the stopper is reseated by the pressure of the water and water flow ceases. The distribution of flowing water between tank and bowl can be changed by altering the structure of a bowl fill assembly. The bowl fill assembly and a tank fill tube are attached to the outlet by a right angle manifold. The amount of water flow permitted is a function of the number of cam notches and flow nozzle size.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,702 discloses a metered water control system inlet tube (24) receiving water conducting water into the interior of the tank to a diverter. A diverter (48) channels the flow to cause mechanical motion responsive to the channeled flow. A control valve (66 and 60), responsive to a mechanical switch, opens and closes access of the water from the inlet tube to the diverter. A mechanical switch (124, 112, and 114), responsive to flow of water from the diverter, closes the control valve automatically when a predeterminable volume of water flows through the diverter. A discharge tube (20 and 24) receives water from the diverter to discharge the water into the tank. An actuator (158 and 162) linked to a flush arm of the toilet and linked to the mechanical switch causes the switch to open the control valve to allow the pre-determined volume of water to flow into the discharge tube.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a back-up to the conventional flapper valve shutoff and, more particularly, to a system and method that provides a safety control for water before it enters the toilet reservoir.